


Field Test

by Angel_Negra



Series: Lightspeed Rescue 22 [1]
Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelsey's crazy, but even she gets nervous on first dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Test

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Episode 4 'Riding the Edge'. Thanks, as always, to KK for the beta. Written for the [PRSW22](http://community.livejournal.com/prsw22/) concept 9 - hallways.

Kelsey impatiently keyed open the door to the boys' room and strode inside. "The Rose is a good place for a first date, right?" she asked Carter, dropping down beside him and stealing his book.

"What?" said Carter, staring at her with wide, confused eyes.

"The Rose," she said again. "You know that place by the Miller stadium? It's a good place for a first date, right?"

"Um," said Carter slowly. He glanced around the room like he was hoping someone else would jump in.

Kelsey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Boys. "Come on, Carter! Give me a hand here."

"I've never been there!" Carter held his hands up helplessly as the door opened.

"Been where?" said Chad as he came in, towelling his hair with the hand not holding his diving gear.

Carter gave him a look of relief. "Kelsey wants to know if The Rose would be a good place for a first date," he said.

Chad looked at them blankly. "The what?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes this time. "The Rose. It's that fancy place by Miller Stadium."

Dropping his gear by the bedroom doorway, Chad shrugged and gave Kelsey a sympathetic look. "I don't really go to that area, sorry Kelse."

The door swished open. "There you guys are," said Joel. "We've been looking for you all over the place." He walked in, Dana at his heels. "What's going on?"

"Kelsey's trying to find a place for a first date," said Chad.

Joel's face lit up. "You should have come to the Master in the first place," he said, pointing at his chest. He sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Now, you want fancy enough to impress - so fast food's out - but you also don't want so fancy that you're scaring her off, so nothing like The Rose."

"But," said Kelsey, frowning. "I like The Rose. It's a nice place!"

"I always liked the park," said Dana thoughtfully. She sat down beside Kelsey on the couch, plucked Carter's book off Kelsey's lap and started leafing through it curiously. "There's a nice gazebo in Anderson Park that you can hide in if it starts raining."

Carter made a slightly worried face, staring at his book and shifting slightly in his seat.

"The park's nice if you can cook," said Joel with a nod. He gave Kelsey a meaningful look. "Can you cook?"

Kelsey shrugs. "Kinda?" she said, elbowing Dana in the side. Dana looked up in confusion.

"What about an outdoor restaurant?" asked Chad, sitting down beside Joel.

Joel nodded thoughtfully. "That's workable." He looked at Dana for a second and reached out to poke at the bookmark in the book. "You're gonna to lose Carter's place if you're not careful."

"There's a nice place on Riverside," said Carter, blushing slightly and very much not looking at his book. "At least, it looks nice when I've driven past it."

"That one with the pink awnings?" asked Dana as she held out the book to Carter. He nodded, taking the book.

Joel smiled. "Carla's. That's a good one. They make an awesome seafood platter. The perfect place to take your astronaut princess."

Chad and Dana broke out in giggles. Kelsey stuck her tongue out at Joel. "Stop calling her that."

"But," said Joel as he widened his eyes dramatically. "You saved her!" He pressed one hand to his chest and lifted the other and his gaze to the ceiling. "You swooped in like her knight in shining-"

"yellow spandex," finished Chad, grinning at her.

"And now her knight is taking her out for the night!" said Dana, giggling at her pun.

Chad shook his head, and shared an aggrieved look with Kelsey. Joel rolled his eyes at Dana, while Carter very pointedly opened his book again.

*

Kelsey peered at her reflection in the elevator doors for the millionth time. She touched lightly at the edge of her lipstick. Dana, and surprisingly enough Joel too, had given her some make-up tips. It had been a long time since Kelsey had hooked up with a girl who actually liked dressing up.

The elevator dinged and Kelsey jumped. She laughed at herself under her breath as the doors slid open. Stepping into the hallway quickly, she scanned the numbers on the doors. There, 402. Walking up to the door, she knocked quickly before she lost her nerve.

There was no response. Kelsey began to panic. Did she get the wrong building? The wrong apartment? Maybe something happ- The door opened and Nancy peered around the edge.

"Sorry! I'm a bit behind schedule," said Nancy, smiling in apology. "Come on in!"

Kelsey smiled back and walked into the apartment, smoothing at her dress nervously.

"I'll just be a second!" said Nancy. She darted into another room before Kelsey could get a good look at her beyond a flare of a blue skirt.

Shifting from foot to foot, Kelsey looked around curiously. There was a soft whine near her feet. Kelsey looked down and grinned. "Hey, Dorsey."

She crouched down, gripping the hem of her dress tightly to keep it in place. Dorsey came closer, licking Kelsey's knee. Kelsey giggled and started petting the dog. "How've you been? Staying out of traffic?" she asked softly.

Nancy chuckled and Kelsey looked up. She felt her jaw drop. Nancy was wearing a pale blue dress, with a matching shawl around her shoulders. Her hair was out of its ponytail for a change and it fell around her face in a soft blonde cloud. It took Kelsey a few tries to get her voice to work.

"Wow," said Kelsey, standing up. "You look amazing."

Nancy's cheeks reddened and she dropped her gaze shyly. "Thanks. You too!"

"Yeah?" said Kelsey, feeling her own cheeks warm, "I wasn't sure. I mean, I don't usually wear dresses much. Except for important stuff."

"Oh," said Nancy, smiling. Then she shook herself, glancing at a clock on the wall. "We should probably get going."

Kelsey glanced at the clock too. "Yeah. Great! I'll get the door."

Nancy picked up her purse as Kelsey opened the door. Kelsey held it open for Nancy then followed her out, smiling. So far so good.

*

Kelsey giggled as the elevator let them out on Nancy's floor. "And he bought it?"

"Yup," said Nancy, laughing. "He spent the rest of the shift trying to find a jar of elbow grease."

Kelsey leaned against the wall by Nancy's door, still smiling. "This was fun."

"It was," said Nancy, fiddling with the clasp on her purse. "I haven't had a night like this in too long."

"So," said Kelsey slowly, sliding into Nancy's personal space. "Does that mean you're crazy enough to try it again? Like, maybe next Friday?"

Nancy giggled and leaned closer, lips almost brushing Kelsey's. "I don't know if I can be that crazy on my own... You might have to-"

Kelsey kissed her. She pressed in close, sinking her hands into that silky blonde hair, and pulling Nancy closer. Nancy moaned softly and parted her lips, tracing her tongue against Kelsey's lips until Kelsey opened her mouth.

She lost track of anything but Nancy's tongue, and her scent, and her hands brushing along Kelsey's sides... Nancy was pressing her up against the side of the hallway, and Kelsey let her hands slide from Nancy's hair down her back, enjoying the curl of heat low in her belly from pulling Nancy closer.

Nancy's purse made a dull thump as it hit the floor, and suddenly Dorsey started barking from behind the door. Nancy pulled back slowly, and Kelsey couldn't resist following, placing a few lingering pecks on those red lips. She lifted a hand and traced it along the line of Nancy's bottom lip. "Feeling crazy enough now?"

Nancy smiled and kissed the tip of Kelsey's finger before pulling back and bending down for her purse. "Seven o'clock?"

"You're on," said Kelsey with a grin. She waited until Nancy let herself back into her apartment, then turned and headed for the elevator, trailing her fingers along the side of the hallway as she floated home.

End.


End file.
